


Destiny, Tadhana, Meant to Be

by todorokiz (orphan_account)



Series: Weekly Dose of Kaisoo [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Flirty Jongin, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Humor, M/M, Sassy Kyungsoo, Teasing, kinda enemies to lovers
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 03:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15209456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/todorokiz
Summary: Destiny, tadhana, meant to be, marahil ito ang nakatakda talaga sa kanila, ang bumili ng briefs para sa isa't-isa.





	Destiny, Tadhana, Meant to Be

**Author's Note:**

> Hello po sa mga magbabasa, wala pong direksyon ang fic na ito dahil sinulat ko lang to and voila! Eto ang produkto ng nanunuyo kong utak. Di talaga ako magaling magsulat ng ganito unless established relationship, pero sana mapakilig at mapatawa ko kayo sa nakakalokang love story ni Jongin at Kyungsoo sa fic na ito.

Humuhuni si Kyungsoo sa kantang Youth ni Shawn Mendes na pinapatugtog sa department store sa SM.

Isang oras na lang din at matatapos na ang shift niya sa araw na ito at hindi na siya makapaghintay pang umuwi para makapagpahinga.

Toka lang naman siya sa men's underwear sa SM Department store isang jeep lang mula sa kanila.

Maghapon ba naman siyang nakatayo, nakikihalubilo sa iba't-ibang klase ng mga customer, sino ba naman ang hindi mapapagod lalo na't napilitan lang naman siya magtrabaho dito dahil gipit siya sa pangtustos niya sa pag-aaral.

Isang sem na lang naman at mairaraos na niya ang sarili sa pagpapart-time sa SM.

"Kunin niyo na po ba, Ser?" Ngiti ni Kyungsoo sa customer niya na bumili ng Jockey na briefs.

"Sige kunin ko na. Magkano ulit discount?"

"Less 10 po, Ser. Kapag may SM Advantage po kayo another less 10 po ulit since wala pa pong cut off which is hanggang 5pm pa naman po." Paliwanag niya ng klaro sa nakakatanda at iniabot ang pakete ng briefs dito.

"Ganon ba? Sige. Salamat."

Umalis na ang customer ni Kyungsoo at inayos na niya muli ang mga nagulong items sa rack na binabantayan niya.

Tumugtog ang Bloom ni Troye Sivan bigla at napakanta si Kyungsoo habang pinagmamasdan ang mga customer sa paligid nang makita niya na magulo rin ang mga items ng Hanes na briefs kaya inayos rin niya ito habang wala pa siyang customer.

"Yeah, I bloom, just for you--" Naputol ang pagkanta ni Kyungsoo nang may lumapit sa kanyang isang lalaki.

"May discount ba 'to?" Tanong ng lalaki sa kanya na hawak-hawak ang isang pakete ng Hanes na may tatlong piraso na brief na laman.

Tila huminto ang pag-ikot ng mundo na ginagalawan ni Kyungsoo nang mamukhaan ang lalaki. Di naman siya tanga para di maalala ang lalaking magnanakaw ng manok niyang baon noong grade 3 siya.

Sa una, di ito pinansin ni Kyungsoo at kunwari'y nag-busy busyhan sa mga inaayos na mga items na ginulo ng mga tumitinging customer.

"Excuse me? Pogi, may discount ba dito?"

Pogi. Tinawag siyang pogi.

Sa pangalawang pagkakataon, hinarap na ito ni Kyungsoo nang buong-buo na may pekeng ngiti sa labi.

_Akalain mo nga namang buhay pa 'tong kutong lupa na 'to._

Mabilis din dinaan ni Kyungsoo ang mata sa katawan ng lalaki at di niya lubos na aakalaing na ang dating mas maliit sa kanya ay mas matangkad na sa kanya ng ilang sentimetro. Pero gaya nga ng sabi ng nanay ni Baekhyun sa kanya, 'Di lahat ng matangkad noon ay magiging matangkad rin paglaki.'

Kamalas-malasan nga naman ni Kyungsoo, at kay swerte nga naman ng magnanakaw ng manok na 'to.

Nakatitig sa kanya ang kutong lupa at di mawari ni Kyungsoo kung bakit tila di siya namumukhaan ng hambog na ito.

Hello, di ba obvious? Kailangan talaga i-spoonfeed yung ibang tangang customer eh. Tulad ng isang tubol na 'to.

"Wala pong less yan. Regular price pa rin po yan. Yung may mga red tag dyan yung may discount." Medyo pagsusungit niya.

"Ganun ba? Sayang naman. Eto pa naman din sana gusto ko. Bakit kase hindi lahat sale? Dapat pag sinabing sale, dapat lahat sale. Di ba?" Tumawa pa ito ngunit di natawa si Kyungsoo at tinitigan lang ang lalaki na di rin niya aakalaing gagwapo ng ganito.

Tumikhim si Kyungsoo at pinakita ang mga items nilang sale. "Eto, Ser. Sale mga 'to. Kaso di na kumpleto yung sizes."

"Matibay ba mga yan?" Dumampot ang kutong lupa ng isang pakete.

"Anong klase po ba hanap niyo at kailangan matibay?" Pagtatanong ni Kyungsoo ng may pagtataka. Sino ba siya para maghanap ng matibay na brief? Si Superman ba siya?

Tumawa saglit ang lalaki at kumindat sa kanya. "Wala naman. Mas matibay mas maganda. Ayoko kase yung madaling mabutas o ma loose thread."

Kumurap-kurap si Kyungsoo dahil sa pag-atake ng hambog. At may kindat talagang binato sa kanya nang walang hiya. Walang hiya pa rin talaga tulad ng dati gaya ng pagkawalang hiya nito sa pag-agaw ng baon niyang mga manok na di na mabilang sa kamay at paa niya.

"Kung iingatan niyo naman po, di naman po yan agad agad mabubutas. Pwera na lang kung may milagro kayong ginagawa."

Nag-smirk ang hayop sa kanya. "Milagro? Anong klaseng milagro ba?"

Di naman pabebe si Kyungsoo na walang alam sa mga bagay-bagay kaya ang sagot na lang niya ay, "Kung wild kayo baka mabutas nga. Tsaka wag niyo i-washing kusot lang po dapat."

Tumawa ulit ang lalaki at pinagdikit ang likod ng kanilang mga kamay.

Napaiwas bigla si Kyungsoo at tinago ang kamay sa likod.

_Malandi ang gago. Puta fuck boy._

"Ano ba magandang brand na tingin mo?" Tanong sa kanya ng lalaki. Sinundan lang siya ni Kyungsoo at pinanood habang naghahanap ng bibilhin. Amoy na amoy din ni Kyungsoo ang pabango ng kumag na alam niyang galing Bench dahil iyon rin ang pabango ng kanyang kuya.

"Lahat naman po dyan eh may kalidad at affordable. Pili lang po kayo, Ser."

Buti na lang magaling umarte si Kyungsoo kahit constipated na ang ngiti niya sa lalaki.

"Pilian mo naman ako, oh." Sambit ng lalaki sa kanya. Di rin nakatakas kay Kyungsoo ang pagtingin sa kanya ng hambog mula ulo hanggang paa.

Nang tumalikod ang kutong lupa, napa-tsk na lang si Kyungsoo at umirap sa likod ng lalaki.

"Ser, di naman po ako yung magsusuot ng brief niyo kaya kayo na po yung pumili."

Ngumuso ang hambog habang tinitingnan ang ibang brief na display bago tumingin sa kanya. Nagpapa-cute pa talaga. Malande.

Di makapaniwala si Kyungsoo sa nakikita dahil wow ha may gana talagang lumandi 'tong bulateng 'to sa kanya?

Oo, sabihin na natin na gumwapo nga 'tong demonyitong ito. Tumangkad, lumaki katawan, lalong naging cute, oo, na, totoo naman kase na physically wise, ibang glow up ang nangyare sa dating bulateng bully ni Kyungsoo, pero kahit naging gwapo ito at ideal ang hubog ng katawan eh kala niya makikipaglandian si Kyungsoo sa kanya?

Akala ba niya makakalimutan ni Kyungsoo yang bulateng mukha na yan na nagnanakaw ng manok niyang baon back in 2003? Pwes, ibahin niyo si Kyungsoo dahil isang beses lang kayo magka-atraso sa kanya ay tiyak na babagsak ang pangalan niyo sa Death Note notebook niyang bili pa niya sa Comic Alley.

"Bakit naman? Pano kung mas gusto ko yung gusto mo?" Tumingin muli ang lalaki sa kanya na kulang na lang sipain niya ito sa itlog. Bilang ganti na rin siguro sa bilang ng manok niyang baon na inagaw nito sa kanya noong kamusmusan pa lang nila.

At dahil di papatalo si Kyungsoo, sinakyan na lang muna niya ang lalaki at ngumisi sa kanya. Nilambingan rin niya ang tono ng kanyang boses kahit namimintig na ang sentido niya sa pagkasura sa lalaki.

"Sige, Ser. Wait ka lang dyan ah. Heh."

Tumalikod si Kyungsoo at bumulong-bulong sa sarili, "Ang landi ng gagong 'to ah. Sarap kutusan amputa."

Dumampot si Kyungsoo ng isang pakete ng briefs na extra small ang size. Tutal may rason naman din siya mang-inis dahil napaka-obvious na nilalandi siya ng kumag.

Lumapit ulit si Kyungsoo sa lalaki at iniabot ang briefs dito. "Ito, Ser. Siguradong sigurado ako swak sa inyo yan at kasyang kasya."

Sumandal si Kyungsoo sa rack at tiniklop ang mga braso sa dibdib.

_Makalipas ng ilang taon, makakaganti na rin ako._

Ngumisi si Kyungsoo nang makita ang dismayadong mukha ni kumag nang makita ang size na kinuha niya.

Hinarap siya ng lalaki at ngumiti lang siya rito. "Ayos ba?"

"Extra small?" Halatang offended ang mokong dahil obviously, tinapakan lang naman ni Kyungsoo ang ego ng dambuhalang kumag sa harap niya.

"Oo, extra small. Ano ba problema? Sabi mo ako pumili ng brief mo di ba?" Pagtatanggol ni Kyungsoo sa sarili na may ngiting mapangasar.

"Extra small? Totoo ka ba?"

"Oo, totoo ako no. Tao ako eh. Samantalang ikaw--" Tiningnan ni Kyungsoo ang lalaki mula ulo hanggang paa, paa hanggang ulo.

"Ano?" Nakakunot na ang mga kilay ng lalaki at nakatitig nang masama sa kanya. "Ano ako?" Pamewang nito.

Magkaharap na sila pareho at mas mapupuna na ang kaibahan sa laki ng dalawa.

Nanliliit man si Kyungsoo sa lalaking kaharap, hindi niya ito ininda at tinaasan na lang ito ng kilay.

"Ikaw? Maliit ka. Yun lang."

Tumawa ang lalaki ngunit mahahalata sa kanyang mukha ang pagkaasar. "Ah, maliit pala ah. Kaya extra small? Ha?"

Nginitian siya ni Kyungsoo. Hindi rin siya aatras sa labang ito. Lumaki atang fuckboy ang bully niya at naghahanap ng didiligan. Kamalas-malasan nga lang at siya'y pinagdiskitahan. "Mukha kasing sinlaki lang ng hinlalaki ko yang ano mo eh. Kaya extra small." Bikit balikat pa niya at ngiting tagumpay.

Offended ang mokong. "Parang ikaw hindi ah?" Tiningnan si Kyungsoo ng lalaki mula ulo hanggang paa ulit.

"Excuse me, proud ako na average size ako." Sagot ni Kyungsoo sa kanya.

"Hoy, wag kang judger diyan. Sinlaki ng mata mo etong alaga ko no. Bigyan mo ko ng large. Di extra small. Ano ako, twelve years old?"

Tila tataas ata ang altapresyon ni Kyungsoo sa pakikipag-debate niya sa malanding lalaking ito. Pinapanood na rin silang dalawa ng mga kasamahan niya sa trabaho pero hindi pa siya tapos. Kahit sobrang petty na ng asta niya at hindi dapat siya gumawa ng ganoong eksena sa trabaho ay nanindigan pa rin si Kyungsoo sa gustong mangyaring pagpapahiya man lang sa lalaking di niya makakalimutan.

"Ah, sinalaki pala ng mata ko ah. So bilog pala yang ano mo. Tsk. Pano ka magkaka-baby niyan. Anak ng teteng yan." Asar niya.

Galit na ang magandang lalaki. Nakapamewang. "Hoy ikaw liit, gusto mo pakita ko sayo tong ano ko ha? Malaki to. MALAKI. NANGANGAGAT TO. TIGRE TO. Ay deh, LEON TO. Kaya wag mo ko bibigyan ng extra small dahil di mo alam kung gaano kalaki 'tong binabangga mo."

"Ayoko nga makita ano mo, mandidiri lang ako sa liit niyan. Tsaka di ko naman binabangga ah. Binabangga ko ba? Ikaw nga dito yung malandi. Akala mo tanga ako sa ninja moves mo? Ulol. Sinong customer ang sasabihan ang salesman na siya na pumili ng brief mo? Fuck boy lang gumagawa non."

Di makapaniwala ang lalaki sa asta ni Kyungsoo. Tinaasan lang din naman ni Kyungsoo ang kaalitan ng tingin.

"Pasalamat ka cute ka, kundi..." tingin mula ulo hanggang paa, paa hanggang ulo. "At di ako fuckboy no. Sayang ka, type pa naman kita." Siwalat nito na ikinaluwa ng mga mata ni Kyungsoo sa di inaasahang rebelasyon ni Jongin.

Tumikhim na lang si Kyungsoo at di pinansin ang huling mga salita ni Jongin. Kumunot ang noo niya at tiningnan nang masama ang lalaki dahil namimihasa na ang bulateng 'to kakatingin sa katawan niya.

Lumaki nga talagang fuck boy 'tong kinamumuhian niya. Sabihin man niyang di siya fuck boy, fuck boy pa rin siya sa paningin ni Kyungsoo.

"Kundi ano? Susuntukin mo ko, Jongin Kim?"

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Jongin sa kanya. "Bakit alam mo pangalan ko?"

Kumamot bahagya si Kyungsoo sa pisngi at sinabing, "Yung mga mukhang bulate tulad mo nung grade school na nang-uuod ng manok ng iba, mahirap ata kalimutan yun. Lalo na yung pangalan. Kaya kung ako sayo, mamili ka na ng brief na bibilhin mo kesa landiin mo ko. Excuse me, and sorry pero di kita type." Tiningnan din ni Kyungsoo ang pagitang ng mga binti ni Jongin. "Tsaka yang leong pinagmamalaki mo, wala akong pake dyan. Malaki man o maliit, maghanap ka ng ibang lalandiin mo."

Nag-walk out si Kyungsoo.

 

<3-<3<3-<3

 

 **Kyungsoo Do:**  sobrang gago ng araw na to. nilandi ako ni jongin sa store kanina

 **Baekhyun Byun:** gago, yung nangaagaw lagi ng manok mo?

 **Kyungsoo Do:** oo. tangina. type daw niya ako.

 **Baekhyun Byun:** POTAAAA. MUSTA NAMAN?

 **Kyungsoo Do:** mas matangkad. astang fuck boy

 **Baekhyun Byun:** TAWANG TAWA AKO DITO. potaa

 **Kyungsoo Do:** wala ako pake sa hayop na yon. tsaka di naman niya ako naaalala.

 **Baekhyun Byun:** DESTINY KAYO GAGO

 **Kyungsoo Do:** gusto mo lunurin kita?

 **Baekhyun Byun:** MALAY MO MEANT TO BE

 **Kyungsoo Do:** nagkwento lang ako sayo

 **Kyungsoo Do:** balak ko pa naman sana idetalyado lahat kaso di bale na lang.

 **Kyungsoo Do:** t(-.-t) t(-.-t) t(-.-t)

 **Baekhyun Byun:** daya nubayan. BAHALA KA MAMAYA KAYO MAGKATULUYAN HAHAHAHAHAHA

 

<3-<3<3-<3

 

Balik trabaho si Kyungsoo at balik normal na buhay na siya rito na hindi nakakabangga ang isang Jongin Kim.

Matapos ang kanyang shift ay nagkita sila ni Baekhyun sa Bon Chon at kumain.

"Inistalk ko si Jongin mo sa FB." Pag-amin ni Baekhyun.

Ilang araw na rin ang lumipas nang makasalamuha niya ang lalaki.

Tumuloy lang si Kyungsoo sa pagkain habang tinuloy lang din ni Baekhyun ang pagdadaldal.

"Inadd ko, inaccept ako. Tapos, etong lalaking kalandian ko sa Grindr tropa pala ng Jongin mo."

Huminto si Kyungsoo sa pagkain. "Ano?"

Tumango-tango si Baekhyun. "Gulat mga rin ako eh. Tingnan mo convo namin ni Sehun. Tinanong ko siya kung may kilala siyang Jongin Kim at ang swerte mo nga naman dahil mag-bestfriends yung dalawa." Tawa ni Baekhyun.

Binasa naman ni Kyungsoo ang convo ng kaibigan sa nilalandi nitong si Sehun Oh.

"Eh di wow." Yun na lang ang sinabi ni Kyungsoo sa kaibigan bago tumuloy sa pagkain dahil una sa lahat, wala siyang pake kung bestfriend ng nilalandi ng bestfriend niya sa Grindr ang tubol na si Jongin Kim.

"Soo, NBSB ka. Di ba type ka ni Jongin? At alam ko type mo, gago. Mahilig ka sa ganun. Mas matangkad sayo tsaka dancer at mukhang fuck boy. Galing pala sumayaw nitong Jongin mo."

"Wala akong pake. Una sa lahat, wala akong balak magka-jowa." Tiningnan niya si Baekhyun nang masama at uminom ng coke.

"Bahala ka. Basta sabi ko kay Sehun, this Sunday pumayag ka na makipag-double date. Ka-date mo si Jongin."

Nabilaukan si Kyungsoo at inubo. Kumuha ito ng tissues pampunas sa kanyang ilong dahil lumabas doon bahagya ang iniinom na softdrinks.

Tinapik ni Kyungsoo ang dibdib para makahinga nang maayos.

Tinawanan lang siya ni Baekhyun sa kanyang harap.

Nang makahinga nang maayos si Kyungsoo ay sinamaan niya ng tingin ang kaibigan.

"Gago ka ba? Bakit mo ginawa yun?"

"Ah, eh kase ganito..." Tumikhim si Baekhyun. "Bago ko pa inistalk tong Jongin mo--"

"Di siya akin so wag ka mag-mo."

"Okay, okay. So ayun na nga. Bago ko pa inistalk 'tong Jongin na 'to. Napapayag na ako sa double date na alok ni Sehun. May receipts ako kung gusto mo makita yung date. Actually, before pa yun nang makita mo yang hate creature mo. Di ko pa alam na bff niya 'tong kinamumuhian mo tsaka Soo, di na tayo bumabata, kailangan na natin mag-jowa. Gusto din naman kita magka-lovelife kaya pumayag ako. Pero ayun, turns out, bestfriend ng kalandian ko yung makaka-date mo sa Linggo."

Napabuntong hininga si Kyungsoo at pagod na siya para magalit pa sa kaibigan.

"Pwede mo naman iatras di ba? Sabihin mo may emergency ako kaya walang double date na magaganap sa Linggo. Tsaka ayaw mo nun? Solo kayo ng Sehun na yan? Wala akong time makipaglandian at wala akong energy para makipag-date sa butete na Jongin na yan."

Nanlumo ang itsura ni Baekhyun at medyo na-guilty si Kyungsoo sa inasta sa kaibigan. Magkaibigan na sila 2 years old pa lang sila at kilalang kilala ni Kyungsoo ang kababata na may pagkasensitibo kung minsan.

"Di ko naman alam na si Jongin din pala yung supposedly ka-date mo. Soo, sige na? Ayoko rin namam makipagmeet sa taong kakakilala ko lang. At least para safe, magkasama tayo? Yun din kasi ang assurance sa akin ni Sehun na di siya masamang tao. Sige na, please?" Pagmamakaawa ni Baekhyun sa kanya.

May isasagot sana si Kyungsoo sa kaibigan dahil ano ang assurance ng double date para tiyakin ang kaligtasan nilang dalawa? Pwede namang two versus two pero traydor yung dalawa, di ba?

Pero dahil marupok si Kyungsoo sa kaibigan at tutal isang araw lang naman itong date na ito, pumayag na rin si Kyungsoo.

"Sige. Sasama ako. Pero, di ko ididate yang Jongin na yan. Chaperone mo ko. Ayan. Kung sumama man yung gago, i-date niya sarili niya. Tsaka, gusto ko makilala yang kalandian mo. Kikilatisin ko kung matino o tulad ni Jongin na gago."

 

<3-<3<3-<3

 

Dumating ang Linggo na parang bagyo. Mabilis pa ata sa bagyong Yolanda, dahil nandito na sila sa loob ng kainan sa Maginhawa St. at magkakaharap.

Kaharap lang naman ni Baekhyun si Sehun at si Kyungsoo...

Kanina pa lang naman sila nagtititigan ni Jongin. Titig na pamatay, may apoy na mapanakit. Hindi yung apoy na malandi.

"Uhm, Sehun, meet Kyungsoo nga pala, bestfriend ko. Kyungsoo, this is Sehun at..."

"Jongin Kim." Sagot ni Jongin. Di nito inalis ang pagkakatitig kay Kyungsoo. "So Kyungsoo pala name mo. Kyungsoo liit. Sino mag-aakala na magkikita ulit tayo?"

Napanganga si Kyungsoo sa asta ni Jongin at ngumisi siya rito nang nakakapangasar. "Kyungsoo Do. Hindi liit apelyido ko."

"May sinabi ba akong yun yung apelyido mo?"

"So anong pinaparating mo?" Pagsusungit ni Kyungsoo. Nangaasar ang gago, pwes di papatalo si Kyungsoo.

"Uhm, guys..." Panimula ni Sehun na nakakaramdam na ng tensyon sa kanilang table.

Nakaramdam si Kyungsoo na may sumipa sa kanyang paa sa ilalim ng mesa at napatingin siya kay Baekhyun na umiling sa kanya at tila sinasabi na huwag magsisimula ng away.

Pumirme na lang si Kyungsoo sa inuupuan at kinuha ang menu para tumingin ng oordering pagkain.

"Magkakilala ba kayo ni Kyungsoo, Jongin?" Tanong ni Sehun matapos nila makapag-order ng pagkain.

Tumingin si Kyungsoo sa kaharap na nakasandal sa inuupuan at nakatiklop ang mga braso sa dibdib.

_Di pa rin ba ako naaalala ng gagong to?_

"Sa SM dept. store kami nagkita. Mapangahas nga tong kaibigan mo, Baekhyun eh. Ang lakas ng loob para i-assume na maliit yung ano ko."

Nabulunan si Baekhyun sa ininom na iced tea at to the rescue naman bigla si Sehun para bigyan ito ng tissues at ng isang baso ng tubig.

Okay, noted sa utak ni Kyungsoo ang pagiging aligaga ni Sehun sa bestfriend niya. Plus 1 point.

Suminghal si Kyungsoo at tinaas ang kilay. "Honest lang ako sa first impression ko kung maliit ka o hindi. Di pa rin nagbabago yung tingin kong maliit ka." Kinuha niya ang iced tea at uminom. Bottomless naman ang order nila kaya sasagarin na niya.

Nag-lean forward si Jongin kay Kyungsoo at tumawa. "Akala mo di pa rin kita kilala? Kilala na kita, Kyungsoo. Salamat pala sa mga manok na baon mo nung grade 3 ah."

At dahil dun, naibuga ni Kyungsoo ang iniinom na iced tea sa gwapong mukha ng bully niya noong grade 3.

 

<3-<3<3-<3

 

Matapos nilang kumain ay hindi pa rin nawawala ang tensyon sa dalawang lalaki na walang ginawa kundi magtitigan nang masama.

Kahit hanggang ngayon na magbabayad na sila ng bill.

"Tara na?" Tanong ni Sehun sa kanilang lahat.

Nagdampi muna si Kyungsoo ng tissue sa mga labi bago tumayo.

Sumunod na rin si Baekhyun na agad namang dumikit agad kay Sehun.

Nauna ang dalawa sa paglakad palabas papunta sa Montero ni Sehun.

"Teka, san ka uupo?" Pagpipigil ni Kyungsoo sa kaibigan na akmang bubuksan ang passenger's seat.

"Sa tabi ni Sehun. Magtabi kayo ni Jongin mo."

May tumikhim sa likod ni Kyungsoo na sa paglingon niya ay naka-tower sa kanya si Jongin.

"Baek, tabi na tayo." Awtorisadong sabi niya.

"Soo, chaperone kita di ba? Hayaan mo na ako. Tabi na lang kayo."

Binuksan ni Baekhyun ang pinto at sinarahan si Kyungsoo. Wala nang nagawa si Kyungsoo kundi ang bumigay.

Tiningnan niya muna si Jongin bago binuksan ang pinto sa likod at sumakay sa sasakyan ni Sehun.

Ngayon, unti-unti nang pinagsisisihan ni Kyungsoo na sumama pa siya kay Baekhyun. Kaya naman pala ng kaibigan mapag-isa at katiwa-tiwala naman si Sehun para sa kanya. Sana di na lang siya nagpaapekto sa awa effect ng kaibigan, eh di sana di niya makakatabi yung hayop sa loob ng sasakyan.

Di naman sila talaga magkatabi na dikit ang mga hita. Pero kahit na. Ayaw ni Kyungsoo na iisang hangin ang sinasaluhan nilang dalawa.

Umandar ang sasakyan at masayang nag-uusap sina Baekhyun at Sehun sa harap. Samantalang si Kyungsoo, binaling na lang niya ang atensyon sa labas ng bintana at hindi nagsasalita.

"Galit ka pa rin ba sa akin?"

Di pinansin ni Kyungsoo si Jongin kahit alam niyang kinakausap siya nito.

Huminto rin sa pagtatawanan sina Sehun sa harap at nilingon sila ni Baekhyun.

"Jongin, kung alam mo lang kung gaano kagalit yan si Kyungsoo sayo. Nasa Death Note niya yung pangalan mo. Kaya kung ako sayo, at dahil type mo 'tong bestfriend ko, suyuin mo. Lalambot din yan sayo."

"Nasa Death Note mo ako?"

"Puta, Jongin." Tawa ni Sehun habang nagmamaneho.

"Baekhyun." Pagbabanta ni Kyungsoo sa kaibigan at tiningnan ito nang mariin sa mata.

Ngumuso ang kaibigan sa kanya. "Tutal, type niyo naman ang isa't-isa ba't di niyo subukang mag-date?"

"Baekhyun, tumigil ka nga. Di ako sumama rito para makahanap ng date. At hindi ako papatol sa lalaking 'to." Sabay tingin kay Jongin na tinawanan na lang siya. "Tawa ka dyan?"

Patuloy itong ngumisi-ngisi sa kanya. "Wala lang. Wag mo na ako pansinin kahit may atraso ka rin sa akin. Kala mo, makakalimutan ko yung pagbuga mo ng iced tea sa mukha ko?"

"Eh pano ba naman kasi, kung di ka naman din tanga na bigla-biglang magsasabi na kilala mo na pala ako habang umiinom ako eh di sana di ko nabugahan yang mukha mo."

"Dapat pagbayaran mo yung ginawa mo eh."

Sinusundan na lang sila ng tingin ni  Baekhyun. "Uh...guys..."

"Eh di bayaran mo rin lahat ng manok na kinuha mo sa akin noon."

"Uh..." Kurap ni Baekhyun sa dalawang nagtatalong aso't pusa.

"Ang tagal na nun di ka maka-move on?"

"Paborito ko yung manok na luto ng nanay ko tas kakainin mo lang?"

"Eh paborito ko rin yung manok di tayo talo."

"Kaya pala mukha ka ng pwet ng manok after ilang taon. Wow lang! Lodi. Petmalu!"

"Hoy, paborito mo rin di ba? Eh di mukha ka ring manok."

"Hay nako. Sehun, bakit ba kaibigan natin 'tong dalawang 'to?" Wika ni Baekhyun kay Sehun na bumikitbalikat na lang at sinabing, "Minalas siguro. Hayaan mo na yang dalawang yan, magkakatuluyan rin yan. Parehong asar talo."

 

<3-<3<3-<3

 

Dumating ang apat sa sumunod nilang destinasyon.

Next on list nila ang mag-archery at nakapag-reserved na sila sa loob.

Habang hinihintay ang isang oras bago sila makapaglaro, umupo muna sila sa waiting area at naglaro ng Uno.

At sa inaasahan, competitive sina Jongin at Kyungsoo na nagtatambakan ng power cards sa isa't-isa hanggang sila ang matira.

Nagbaba ng plus four cards si Jongin na may dadalawang cards na lang na natitira.

"Naku, Kyungsoo, matatalo ka pa ata."

Nang makabunot ng cards si Kyungsoo ay sumimangot siya dahil kamalas-malasan nga naman at mukhang uuwing talunan si Kyungsoo.

Nang makababa ng card, mabilis na humirit si Jongin ng dalawang plus two na power up cards kaya't nagdiwang ang loko at umirap ang natalo.

"Naku, Kyungsoo. Pano ba yan? Pati sa Uno weak ka pala." Asar ni Jongin sa kanya.

"At least lumaban, di sumuko." Sagot ni Kyungsoo at tinarayan ng tingin si Jongin.

"Di ka talaga papatalo no?"

"Mukha ba akong nagpapatalo?" Tinaasan ni Kyungsoo ng tingin si Jongin.

Nagsisikuhan at nagsesenyasan na naman sina Baekhyun at Sehun dahil heto na naman ang dalawa, walang humpay sa pagiging aso't pusa.

 

<3-<3<3-<3

 

Ilang saglit lang ay sinala na silang apat sa archery. Nagkaroon muna ng ilang minutong briefing kung paano hawakan ang bow at arrow bago nag-umpisa ang unang set nila.

Magkatabi ulit si Jongin at Kyungsoo. Naging paligsahan na naman sa dalawa ang pagtira sa bull's eye. Kada tira nila, lagi nilang pinagkukumpara ang lugar na tinamaan ng mga arrows nila.

Ngunit, pagdating ng third set, nagkamali si Kyungsoo sa pagka-release ng kanyang arrow kaya't tumama ang bow sa kanyang braso na mabilis na namantal.

"Aray. Tsk. Busangot ni Kyungsoo nang makita ang malaking pasa na namumuo sa kanyang braso.

Agad siyang nilapitan ng trainer nila na at kinuha ang braso niya.

"Ang laki niyan. Matagal to mawawala."

"Mga ilang araw ho ba?" Tanong niya sa lalaki na tiningnan na rin ang buo niyang braso.

"Meron ka na rin dito," turo nito sa bandang taas ng kanyang braso.

"Ano nangyari?" Usyoso ni Jongin bigla sa kanyang tabi habang inaayos ng trainer nila ang kanyang protective gear sa braso. "Ako na po mag-aayos."

"Pake mo ba?" Ngunit nawala ang pagka-simangot sa mukha ni Kyungsoo nang makita ang alalang mukha ni Jongin sa kanyang mga pasa habang inaadjust nito ang protective gear niya sa braso.

"Ano nangyari?" Usisa ni Sehun nang matapos siya sa kanyang mga arrows. "Naku, ang dami niyan, Kyungsoo ah."

"Ano nangyayari?" Pagsali ni Baekhyun at tiningnan ang mga pasa sa maputing braso ni Kyungsoo. "Kyungsoo, mag-ingat ka nga! Lagot ka kay Tita niyan pag-uwi mo."

"Okay lang ako. Di naman masakit." Tinago ni Kyungsoo ang braso sa kanyang likod at tumingin kay Jongin.

"Dahan dahan ka lang kasi. Kanina ka pa ata napapasaan, ngayon mo lang sinabi. Hinay hinay lang. Tsk."

Napakagat sa labi si Kyungsoo sa hiya dahil sa kapabayaan. Kaya naman sa huling set nila ay imbis na malapit sa bull's eye ang mga tira niya, napalayo na ito.

Matapos ang lahat, nang tinanggal na rin ni Kyungsoo ang protective gear para sa kanyang braso, napabuga na lang siya ng hangin sa dami ng pasang natamo niya dahil pagpapabaya.

Laking gulat niya nang dinampot ang kanyang braso at maiging tiningnan ang mga pasang tinamo niya.

"Lagyan mo yan ng yelo, pag-uwi mo sa inyo." Sambit ni Jongin sa kanya. Kung kani-kanina lang ay panay ang bulyawan nilang dalawa, ngayon ay pareho silang tahimik. Pagod na rin si Kyungsoo na sumagot pa sa kanya.

Di makatingin nang diretso si Kyungsoo kay Jongin kahit alam niyang nakatitig ang lalaki sa kanya.

"Pre, tara na. Alas-otso na rin. Uwi na tayo. Hatid pa natin sila Baekhyun sa kanila. Tsaka si Kyungsoo." Sabi ni Sehun sa kanila habang hawak ang kamay ni Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo, okay lang ba yung braso mo?"

Tumungo na sila sa labas papunta sa sasakyan ni Sehun.

"Ano ka ba? Malayo 'to sa bituka. Di naman ako maaano." Sabi ni Kyungsoo sa kaibigan at akmang bubuksan sana ang pinto ng sasakyan nang maunahan siya ni Jongin dito.

Nang makauwi, pinaalalahanan ulit siya ni Jongin, "Lagyan mo ng yelo yung mga pasa mo."

Tumango lang si Kyungsoo at nagpasalamat din kay Sehun sa paghatid sa kanya at kay Baekhyun sa bahay nila.

Gusto man niya pag-isipan ang nakakabahalang pag-aalala ni Jongin sa kanya ay di niya magawa gawa na rin ng pagod.

Pero kahit sa panaginip, naroroon pa rin si Jongin na gumugulo sa kanya.

 

<3-<3<3-<3

 

Sa pagbalik muli sa trabaho, panay ang tanong sa kanya ng mga kasamahan kung napano ang braso niya. Pinaliwanag naman niya sa mga ito nang klaro ang gawa ng paglalaro ng archery.

Hindi pa rin nawawala ang malaking pasa niya sa braso na sa tuwing tinitingnan niya ay naalala niya bigla ang pag-aalala ni Jongin sa kanya.

Agad niyang binura sa isip ang alaala at nag-ayos na lang ng mga items sa paligid niya kahit halos lahat ay nasa ayos naman na.

"Kyungsoo."

Sa paglingon niya, sinalubong siya ng isang paper bag ng Jollibee. Pagkaangat niya ng tingin, mukha ni Jongin ang tumambad sa kanya.

"Ano 'to?" Tanong niya, sabay tingin sa paper bag ng Jollibee pataas kay Jongin.

"Kunin mo na. Binabayaran ko na yung mga utang kong manok noon. Tanggapin mo na." Tinutulak ni Jongin ang paper bag kay Kyungsoo na ayaw pa niyang tanggapin.

"Ayoko nga. Mamaya nilason mo yan bumula pa bibig ko pagkakain ko niyan."

"Hay," Binaba ni Jongin ang paper bag sabay kinuha ang kamay ni Kyungsoo. Ngunit naparaanan muna ng kanyang mga mata ang mga pasa sa braso ni Kyungsoo. "Di pa rin pala gumagaling. Nilagyan mo ba ng yelo 'to?"

Binawi ni Kyungsoo ang kamay at tinago sa kanyang likod sabay gamit sa kabilang kamay panghablot sa Jollibee na dala ni Jongin para sa kanya.

"Alis na. Nasa trabaho pa ako. Dali, alis."

"Wala man lang thank you para sa dinala ko?" Simangot ni Jongin sa kanya.

"Utang mo 'to kaya no thank you."

Tinalikuran ni Kyungsoo si Jongin na panay ang tawag sa kanya. Napangiti siya dahil nalibre ang pananghalian niya sa araw na iyon.

O may iba pang dahilan yung ngiti niya sa segundong iyon?

 

<3-<3<3-<3

 

Sa sumunod na mga araw, nagpatuloy si Jongin sa pagbisita kay Kyungsoo bago ang pananghalian. Kundi Jollibee ang manok na bigay ni Jongin sa kanya, KFC ito, o galing sa Chowking o Bon Chon.

Sa inaraw-araw ring iyon ay ang pag-check lagi ni Jongin sa kanyang braso na ngayon ay magaling na.

"Buti okay na yung braso mo."

Hinablot ni Kyungsoo ang kamay at tinago ulit sa likuran niya. "Pake mo ba?"

"Matigas ka rin talaga no?"

"Alis na. Baka pagalitan ako kapag nahuli akong walang ginagawa."

Tumawa si Jongin. "Sige. Bukas na ulit." Ngiti nito sa kanya bago umalis.

Napahawak si Kyungsoo sa dibdib at napabuga ng hininga.

Bakit tila bumabait ata yung mokong sa kanya?

Ah basta libre ulit ang pagkain niya.

 

<3-<3<3-<3

 

"Kami na ni Sehun." Siwalat naman ng kaibigan niya nang dumaan muna sila sa supermarket para mamili ng Takoyaki.

 Nagulat si Kyungsoo sa nalaman. "Ganon yun kabilis? Di ba kakakilala niyo lang? Kayo agad?"

"Bakit ba? Sukatan na ma yung haba ng pagsasama para sabihing pwede na maging kayo?" Napakamot si Baekhyun sa pisngi. "Kyungsoo, kapag nagmahal ka lahat hahamakin mo mapasayo lang yung tao. Wala sa tagal o bilis yan. Sa kagustuhan mo yan. Sabihin na nating mahirap, pero dun din naman pupunta sa huli di ba?"

Hindi na nakasagot si Kyungsoo dahil ano ba ang alam niya sa pag-ibig? Wala naman.

"Kamusta na kayo ni Jongin? Aso't pusa pa rin ba kayo?" Pag-iiba ni Baekhyun sa usapan.

Inubos ni Kyungsoo ang huling takoyaki niya at tinungga ang gulamang binili.

"Araw-araw akong binibilhan ng manok pambayad daw niya sa mga kinuha niya noon."

Tumawa si Baekhyun sa kanya. "Alam mo, di talaga ako magugulat kung isang araw ligawan ka nun."

"Baliw ka ba? Bakit naman magkakagusto sa akin yung gunggong na yon?"

"Di ka ba nagtataka? Nagkita ulit kayo? Siya yung lagi mong bukambibig na kinaiinisan mo, tapos nagkita ulit kayo? At bestfriend pa siya ng boyfriend ko ngayon."

"Anong ibig mong sabihin?"

Inubos ni Baekhyun ang gulamang inumin nang isang inuman lang at dumighay. "Soo, destiny kase. Meant to be. Ganun ata kayo. Deh, di ata. Ganun kayo."

"Hoy," Dinuro ni Kyungsoo ang kaibigan. "Tumigil ka dyan sa kaka-destiny mo. Walang destiny, tadhana, meant to be dito. Baka destiny na makaganti lang ako ang meron. Wala naman na ako pake. Masaya na ako na binigyan ko siya ng extra small na brief noon. Yan na ganti ko kahit mas gusto kong sipain siya sa itlog niya dahil baka mangitlog ng mga manok na kinain niya noon." Tinapon niya ang basura at sinukbit ang bag. "Tara na nga."

Sinundan siya ni Baekhyun sa likuran niya.

"Pano kung gusto ka na pala niya? Ay, di ba type ka niya? Pano kung ligawan ka na?"

Huminto si Kyungsoo sa paglalakad at liningon ang kaibigan. "Alam mo, wala akong pake. Ligawan niya ako wala pa rin akong pake."

Lumabas si Kyungsoo ng supermarket at biglang bumuhos ang malakas na ulan.

Tanda kaya iyon ang di pagsang-ayon ng langit sa kanya?

Di bale, wala naman siyang pake.

 

<3-<3<3-<3

 

Hindi natinag ang pagpapadala ni Jongin ng manok kay Kyungsoo. Kulang na lang isang buong manok galing Max's o Chooks to Go man lang ang ibigay ng lalaki sa kanya.

Sabihin na nating nakakatipid si Kyungsoo sa pananghalian, pero nagsiliparan na rin ang mga tsismoso't tsismosa na mga kasamahan niya na walang habas kung mang-asar ng, "Yiee, may pasalubong ulit galing kay boyfriend." o kaya naman, "Sweet sweet naman ng jowa mo, Soo. Laging may pa-manok."

At kahit anong pagpapaliwanag niya na di niya boyfriend ang isang Jongin Kim ay walang naniniwala sa kanya.

"Ano na naman yan?" Busangot ni Kyungsoo sa inaabot ni Jongin na paper bag ng McDo.

"Bakit mukhang di ka masaya ngayon? Libre ulit pananghalian mo. Ayaw mo ba ng manok sa McDo?"

"Ayoko niyan, umalis ka na." Tulak niya kay Jongin papalayo.

"Teka, teka, sabihin mo lang kung ayaw mo ng McDo. Bibilhan na lang kita sa Jollibee."

Huminto si Kyungsoo at pumamewang. "Desperado ka ba talaga bayaran lahat ng manok na inagaw mo sa akin noon?"

Bumuntong-hininga si Jongin. "Di ba obvious, Soo?"

"Obvious na ano?" Kinabahan si Kyungsoo bigla. Lumunok siya nang hawakan ni Jongin ang mga balikat niya.

Huminga nang malalim si Jongin bago titigan si Kyungsoo nang taimtim.

Baka tama nga si Baekhyun.

Baka nga may balak din si Jongin ligawan siya.

Eto na ata yun.

Eto na.

Eto--

"Di ba ako mukhang sincere sayo? Di ko maalala kung ilang beses ba kita kinuhaan ng baon noon, pero.." Umikot bigla ang tingin ni Jongin sa paligid at nagkaroon ng malay si Kyungsoo na pinagtitinginan na pala silang dalawa kaya mabilis niyang tinulak si Jongin papalayo sa kanya at kinuha ang dala nitong McDo para sa kanya.

"Alis na dali!"

Tiningnan siya ni Jongin na may pagkalito, ngunit unti-unti ring gumuhit ang ngiti sa kanyang labi bago ito tuluyang umalis.

Pinanood ni Kyungsoo si Jongin hanggang mawala ito at bago pa man siya tumalikod ay binangga siya ng isa sa mga kasamahan niya sa balikat at heto na naman ang mg tsismoso't tsismosa na walang bukambibig kundi---ngunit nag-iba ang karaniwang sambit nila na ngayon ay, "Ang sweet niyo namang dalawa."

Napakurap na lang si Kyungsoo sa mga kasamahan dahil siya? Sweet? Kay Jongin?

Pesteng mga tao, puro daldal wala namang alam.

Di na rin siya nag-atubiling magpaliwanag dahil di rin naman siya paniniwalaan ng mga ito.

 

<3-<3<3-<3

 

Jongin Kim added you on Facebook.

Reject.

Jongin Kim added you on Facebook.

Reject.

Jongin Kim added you on Facebook

Sign out.

 

**Unknown Number**

Bakit ayaw mo iaccept friend request ko? :(((

 

"Aba, putangina naman, stalker na rin pala 'tong gagong 'to." Dinelete ni Kyungsoo ang message ni Jongin. Di naman siya tanga para matanto iyon at kung paano nakuha ng hayop ang number niya.

**Unknown Number**

Grabe ba talaga yung atraso ko sayo noon? :(((

 

"Oo, grabe. Kasi bata pa ako nun. Isang musmos na inagawan ng paborito niyang pagkain sa buong mundo." Sambit niya at dinelete niya ulit ang mensahe na natanggap.

 

**Unknown Number**

Mag-usap tayo :( p l e a s e :(((

 

"Wala tayong dapat pag-usapan." Binato niya ang cellphone sa kama at lumabas na lang sa kwarto para magluto ng pagkain.

 

<3-<3<3-<3

 

Sa sumunod na araw, nagpadala ulit ng Jollibee si Jongin para sa kanyang pananghalian. Pero sa pagdating ng hapon, ang akala niyang payapa siyang makakauwi ay mauudlot rin pala dahil naroroon si Jongin na naghihintay sa kanya.

"Ano ginagawa mo dito?" Tanong niya sabay baba sa sumbrero niyang itim.

"Hinihintay ka." Sagot ni Jongin. May sinsero sa kanyang tono.

"Ako kasi uuwi na, okay?" Ngisi ni Kyungsoo sa kanya at lumakad na.

Sinundan siya ni Jongin. "Teka lang, Soo! Gusto ko mag-sorry sa nagawa ko noon. Dapat sa text o sa chat ako mag-sosorry pero alam kong di mo ko rereplyan dun kaya harap harapan ko na lang sasabihin sayo."

Huminto si Kyungsoo at liningon ang lalaki. Tinaasan niya ito ng kilay.

"Sorry saan? Sa pangbubully mo sa akin noon?"

Tumango si Jongin at lumapit sa kanya. "Oo. Gusto ko ayusin 'to. Kung ano man 'tong galit na meron ka sa akin. Alam kong mali yung ginawa ko noon, Kyungsoo. Pero sana mapatawad mo ako."

Sorry. Patawad. Yun lang naman ang gustong marinig ni Kyungsoo galing kay Jongin. May puso rin naman siya at marunong magpatawad. Ang pagsisisi ni Jongin ang gusto niyang makuha at ngayong araw ay nakuha na rin niya iyon.

"Weh? Totoo ba yan? Fake news ka ata eh." Pangaasar pa ni Kyungsoo sa lalaki.

"Hindi no! Pinagsisihan ko na yung noon. Maniwala ka, Kyungsoo." Titig si Jongin sa kanya at napatitig rin siya sa mga mata ni Jongin.

Lumukso ang puso niya. Kaya naman madali njyang nilihis ang tingin at tumikhim.

"Sabihin mo nga ulit yung sinabi mo kanina. Medyo di ko kasi narinig." Pagsusungit pa niya pero kunwari lang ito dahil kitang-kita naman niya sa mga mata ni Jongin na sinsero ito sa panghihingi niya ng tawad kanina.

Lumapit lalo si Jongin sa kanya at hinawakan muli ang kanyang mga balikat. Ilang sentimetro rin ang lapit ng kanilang mga mukha at amoy na amoy ni Kyungsoo ang pabango ni Jongin.

"I'm sorry. Sorry noon, Soo. Sana mapatawad mo ko. Kung kailangan isang taon kitang padadalhan ng pananghalian mo gagawin ko, mapatawad mo lang ako--at oo," hingang malalim. "Oo, gusto kita. Nung nakita kita noon sa dept store, natipuhan na kita. Kaya nga--oo, nilalandi kita nun. Kase nga, type kita. Pero di ko na-gets bakit ganon yung inasta mo sa akin, pero baka nga kasi nabastusan ka sa ginawa kong paglalandi sayo. Pero nung sinabi mo di mo malilimutan yung pangalan ko, yung ginawa ko sayo, inalala ko lahat. Kaya naalala kita."

Pulang-pula ang buong mukha ni Kyungsoo ngayon. "G-Gusto? Crush mo ko, ganon?"

Tumango si Jongin. "Tsaka ligawan. Di naman ako nagmamadali."

Nang ngumiti nang pagkalaki si Jongin sa kanya, tila naubos ata ang hangin sa baga niya.

Galit ata talaga ang langit sa kanya kaya sampal sa kanya ang destiny, tadhana, meant to be sa mukha niya.

 

<3-<3<3-<3

 

Mukha ngang tama rin ata si Baekhyun.

<3-<3<3-<3

 

Hindi tinigil ni Jongin ang pagbisita niya sa department store para padalhan si Kyungsoo ng pagkain.

Okay na ang dalawa, pero madalas pa rin sungitan at asarin ni Kyungsoo si Jongin. Madalas din sila mag-debate sa mga bagay-bagay. Wala naman pinagbago.

Pero si Kyungsoo, may nagbago sa kanya.

"Baek, gusto ko na rin ata si Jongin." Pag-amin niya sa kaibigan na biglang naglabas ng cellphone at nagtitipa. "Hoy, wag mo sabihin kay Sehun kundi uupakan kita!"

"Gago, tinetext ko si mama." Pinakita pa ni Baekhyun ang draft message niya sa mama niya at napahinga nang maluwag si Kyungsoo.

Bumalik si Kyungsoo sa pagkain ng bingsu niya.

"Di na ako nagulat na na-fall ka rin kay Jongin. Ilang buwan mo na ba pinapaasa yun? Tatlong buwan? O lima na ba?"

"Malay ko. Kailangan ko ba bilangin?" Sagot ni Kyungsoo at uminom ng tubig.

"Kasi baka mamaya magsawa kakahintay yun sayo."

"Eh di kapag nagsawa siya, ibig sabihin nun di talaga niya ako gusto." Simangot ni Kyungsoo habang pinaglalaruan ang bingsu niya.

"Soo, minsan talaga pabebe ka."

"Ano?"

"Ikaw, pabebe ka minsan. Yung tipong andyan na nga sa harap mo yung hinahanap mo, di mo pa rin kinukuha. Kaya kapag nawala, nganga ka. Bahala ka nga, Soo."

Natameme si Kyungsoo sa sinabi ng kaibigan kaya hanggang pag-uwi ay paulit-ulit sa kanyang isip na parang sirang plaka ang mga sinabi ni Baekhyun sa kanya.

 

<3-<3<3-<3

 

Handa na si Kyungsoo umamin kay Jongin. Pero bakit sa tuwing buo na ang loob niya at sigurado na siya sa nararamdaman ay biglang naduduwag siya ngayong kaharap na niya ang lalaking di niya aakalaing magpapatibok ng puso niya.

Pero dahil ayaw ni Kyungsoo na nagpapatalo, nilalaban niya ang kaduwagang gustong lumamon sa kanya.

Nasa GongCha ang dalawa at sila lang ang tao sa loob ng maliit na store na iyon.

"Himala ata ikaw yung nag-aya imbis na ako." Sabi ni Jongin at nilapag ang milktea.

Ayaw na magpaliguy-ligoy pa ni Kyungsoo kaya matapos niyang sumipsip ng inumin, nilapag niya ito at tinitigan si Jongin.

"Gusto na kasi kita." Simpleng sagot. Diretso. Walang preno.

Ngumiti si Jongin sa kanya, nagniningning ang mga magagandang mga mata. "Panong gusto?"

Ginulo ni Kyungsoo ang buhok at inihipan ang bangs niya bago titigan ulit si Jongin. "Gusto na kita maging boyfriend."

"Totoo ba?!!"

Tumango si Kyungsoo. "Mukha ba akong di sincere--"

"YES!" Sa biglang pagtayo ni Jongin sa inuupuan ay bigla ring natumba ang upuan niya.

Nagtinginan ang dalawang employees ng Gongcha sa kanila dahil sa biglang paghiyaw at pagsasasayaw ni Jongin. Kahit yung mga tao na dumadaan sa labas ay napapatingin sa kanila at imbis na mahiya si Jongin ay tuloy lang siya sa kakasayaw.

Di alam ni Kyungsoo kung magsisisi ba siya na dito pa siya umamin dahil ngayon, parang bata si Jongin na ubod ng saya.

"Boyfriend ko na yung nililigawan ko!" Sabi niya sa dalawang babae na nakangiti lang sa kanila na nahihiya.

Pero kahit nakakahiya si Jongin, napangiti naman niya si Kyungsoo dahil sa reaksyong pinapakita nito.

Imbis na samahan si Jongin sa nakakahiyang pinaggagagawa niya, kinuha na lang ni Kyungsoo ang inumin at sumipsip dito habang pinapanood ang boyfriend na niyang si Jongin ngayon.

Destiny, Tadhana, Meant to be, kung ano pa man yan, mukhang kay Jongin lang din talaga ang bagsak niya.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**Epilogue** _

 

Graduate na si Kyungsoo sa kolehiyo at huminto na rin siya sa pagtatrabaho sa SM (sa wakas).

Ngayon, nagtatrabaho na siya bilang teller sa isang bangko. Di rin naman niya iyon gusto pero baka nga kasi destiny, tadhana, at meant to be lang talaga siya na magtrabaho roon.

Bukod dun, mag-iisang taon na rin siya sa trabahong iyon, tulad ng pagiging dalawang taon na rin nila ni Jongin bilang magkasintahan.

Tadhana nga ata talaga.

Kaya naman, sa araw ding iyon, nasa men's underwear silang dalawa sa department store at namimili si Kyungsoo ng brief para kay Jongin.

"Bakit kasi ako yung dapat pumili, di naman ako yung magsusuot?"

"Sige na, gusto ko ikaw yung pumili. Alam mo naman na yung size ko di ba?" Ngisi ni Jongin sa kanya kaya tinulak ni Kyungsoo ang pakete ng brief na extra small sa dibdib ng boyfriend.

"Ayan. Kasya sayo yan." Tinalikuran ni Kyungsoo si Jongin at tumawa sa pangaasar sa nobyo.

"Soo, naman eh. Nakita mo na nga yung pinakaiingatan ko tapos eto pa rin yung ibibigay mo sa akin?"

Tumawa si Kyungsoo at ginulo ang buhok ng kasintahan. "Ikaw, pag usapang ganyan, di ka mabiro. O eto, medium size para sayo. Di ka naman large eh."

"Large ako." Ingit ni Jongin.

"Large yan, baliw, jinojoke lang kita. Eto, talaga."

Nag-abot si Kyungsoo ng pakete sa nobyo na may anim na pirasong brief na laman.

Yumakap si Jongin sa likuran niya at dinampian siya ng halik sa pisngi.

"Alam mo, Soo, ang cute cute mo lagi."

"Tumigil ka nga." Umalis si Kyungsoo sa yakap ng boyfriend at ngumuso rito.

Tumawa lang si Jongin at inakbayan si Kyungsoo. "Ikaw talaga, paborito mo talagang pinapahirapan mo ko. Teka, pilian na rin kita ng bagong briefs mo. Mas kailangan mo ng matibay kasi napupunit ko lagi. Wild natin kase kapag nagmimilagro tayo."

Namula ang buong mukha ni Kyungsoo hanggang leeg dahil sa sinabi ng kasintahan. Kaya siniko niya ito nang marahan sa tyan. "Tumigil ka nga mamaya may makarinig sayo!"

Tumawa lang si Jongin sa kanya at humalik sa sentido niya. "Love you."

Bulong rin ni Kyungsoo, "L-Love you too." Dahil sa tuwing sinasabi ni Jongin sa kanya ang mga salitang iyon, otomatikong bubuka rin ang kanyang bibig para sabihin ang nararamdaman niya sa lalaking ito. Mahal niya si Jongin.

 

Destiny, tadhana, meant to be, marahil ito ang nakatakda talaga sa kanila, ang mahulog sa bawat isa at bumili ng briefs para sa isa't-isa.

**Author's Note:**

> Gusto ko malaman kung nagustuhan niyo ba ito o hindi? komento naman po kayo kahit maikli lang >.<


End file.
